An assembly of this kind can be used in a battery or a rechargeable battery, in particular, in a battery of the kind in which large currents are intended to be switched. For example, in the assembly, a printed circuit board can advantageously be contact-connected to the poles of the battery, wherein the printed circuit board serves as a carrier for a switching element. The assembly is particularly suitable for use in a motor vehicle.
An assembly of this kind comprises a first subassembly and a second subassembly, wherein the first subassembly is electrically and/or mechanically connected to the second subassembly. Mechanical stresses that, in turn, can lead to damage to the assembly can arise at the electrical and/or mechanical connections.